VOX Box: Turtle Power 4
Characters * Shredder * Old Hob * Qas * Wahumi * Ghariba * ??? * Oroku Karai Location * The Technodrome * April 30th 2016, 0812 Universal Time VOX Archive * Wahumi: footsteps Lord Shredder... * Shredder: What is it? * Wahumi: Ghariba reports that the feline wishes an audience with you. * Shredder: See that he has it. * Wahumi: As you will it. click Let him through. click * intrinsic crackle * 2 instances, footsteps: 2 instances * snap * Ghariba: footsteps Lord Shredder, I present the mutant called Old Hob. footsteps * Old Hob: footsteps Shredder, nice to see you. You look... comfortable. * Shredder: ... I presume you have a reason for being here, cat? * Old Hob: I do. tap on antique vase, chuckle This looks expensive. * Shredder: I assure you it is. * Old Hob: footsteps Yes, well, anyway... This whole Mutanimals thing- * Shredder: What of it? * Old Hob: It's actually working. * Shredder: The turtles have exposed the where abouts of their lair? * Old Hob: No... Not yet. chuckle But we're getting there. * Shredder: Are you? * Old Hob: Yes. The mock raid seems to have finally put the ones with reservations over the edge. * Shredder: Is that so? * Old Hob: Yes, according to Ray. * Shredder: Ray? * Old Hob: The mutant manta... He's proven a capable mutant. I've got him keeping me informed now. * Shredder: I thought Koya was handling the reporting. * Old Hob: chuckle Oh, she still does that as well, but we both know her true loyalty is to you. I just want to be especially thorough. I wouldn't want her to forget to tell me about something crucial. * Shredder: Of course... pause The turtles remain unaware of your involvement with the Mutanimals? * Old Hob: Yes. I haven't even set foot in this clubhouse you've got them in. I monitor it all remotely. * Shredder: Are any of your team having second thoughts? * Old Hob: Second thoughts? * Shredder: Are any of them showing signs of sympathizing with the enemy? * Old Hob: Alopex seems to have some reservations... pause Well, sigh I don't know. * Shredder: You don't know? pause What are your concerns? * Old Hob: I don't trust her. I can't explain it, but- * Shredder: Is this because she is a dog? * Old Hob: scoff Rahzar is a canine as well, but- * Shredder: Rahzar is not part of your team. * Old Hob: Yes, well- * Shredder: If you are so concerned about Alopex's loyalty, I can find another use for her. * Old Hob: Please do. * Shredder: Will this jeopardize the assigment? * Old Hob: It should not. I'll come up with a covert story to explain her absence and have the others rehearse it. It won't affect our operations in the slightest. * Shredder: You're certain of that? * Old Hob: I am. * Shredder: Very well. Consider it done... clatter, footsteps Ghariba? * Ghariba: footsteps Yes, Lord Shredder? * Shredder: Arrange the transport for the mutant fox. She will be reassigned to my daughter's contingent. * Ghariba: Yes, Lord Shredder... footsteps * crackle, blipts: 2 instances, footsteps: 3 intances, blipt * Shredder: Interesting timing, daughter. We were just speaking of you. * snap * Oroku Karai: footsteps Is that so? pause What does the stray have to say of me? * Old Hob: scoff Who you calling a stray, b- * Qas: sword drawn Lady Karai wasn't speaking to you. * Old Hob: tapping blade Put the toy away before- * Qas: Someone loses an eye? * Old Hob: growl * Shredder: Enough! Sheath the blade! * Qas: shuffling As it pleases you, Lord Shredder. sheathed * Shredder: You're dismissed, cat. * Old Hob: scoff Okay, yeah, sure... footsteps Later. footsteps * crackle, footsteps, blipt, intrinsic snap * Shredder: I will be reassigning the mutant fox to your protection detail. See that you make use of her. Maybe she will be useful in tracking down Dr. O'Neil- * Oroku Karai: sigh About that... * Shredder: What is it? * Oroku Karai: The Turtles hit the warehouse on Lawson. * Shredder: growl What was stolen? * Oroku Karai: Nothing, father. sigh It was an ambush. * Shredder: How many dead? * Oroku Karai: None. sigh They wished me to deliver a message. * Shredder: And what message is this? * Oroku Karai: Dr. O'Neil is under their protection. If we continue to search for him, they will declare war. * Shredder: scoff Are you not already in such conflict with them? * Oroku Karai: I believe they mean this would an escalation. * Shredder: scoff Am I supposed to be afraid of a few reptiles? * Oroku Karai: No, father, but- * Shredder: But? footsteps, pause You think otherwise, daughter? * Oroku Karai: I think this is worth considering. * Shredder: Explain. * Oroku Karai: If I am not mistaken, our mutants are close to learning the location of the turtles' home. We should call off the search for Dr. O'Neil and put our full support on this. Once we have the rat, the doctor's use to us is little. We already have his notes from his house and Stockman seems confident in his ability to make more mental stimulant mutagen once we get the rat's blood. * Shredder: Perhaps, you are right. * Oroku Karai: If we honor this agreement witht the turtles, they might also think twice before disrupting our plans. Less interference from them would be a great boon, particularly when we are so close to solidifying our alliance with China White. * Shredder: There is much wisdom in your words, daughter. Very well. I shall notify Tatsu, but should the turtles step out line, I want us to rain hell upon that pawn shop of theirs. * Oroku Karai: As you wish, father. * Shredder: footsteps, cape rustling, body settling into large chair Another thing- * Oroku Karai: Yes, father? * Shredder: Your attendant... That is Qas, right? * Oroku Karai: ... clears throat Yes, this is Qas. pause Is there a problem, father? * Shredder: No problem... I have a mission for her. * Qas: footsteps For me, master? pause I am honored. What need do you have of me? * Shredder: I want you to go to Gotham City. * Oroku Karai: Alone? * Shredder: Yes. * Qas: Of course, master. pause Once I arrive, what shall I be doing? * Shredder: There is a cop there. Detective Mao. He is on the payroll of an arms dealer in the city. * Qas: You wish him exterminated? * Shredder: Not yet. Follow him. Observe his movements. Find out what he is doing for the arms dealer to warrant his payment. Send your reports of whatever you learn to your Karai. * Qas: As you wish, master. When shall I leave? * Shredder: As soon as arrangements can be handled. pause Wahumi will see to them. * Ghariba: As you wish, Lord Shredder. * Shredder: You there! Take Qas to her chambers to collect what she will be needing. * ???: footsteps Yes, Lord Shredder. footsteps Qas, please lead on. * Qas: I shall not fail you, Lord Shredder. footsteps * door opens, footsteps: 2 instances, automated door closes * Oroku Karai: What is in Gotham City? * Shredder: This arms dealer, Oswald Cobblepot, has access to high-tech weaponry which has made it dificult for our wares to break into that market, or any major city on the East Coast. He's also supplying arms to several Eastern European and Middle Eastern warlords. * Oroku Karai: You want him to sell our Utrom weaponry too? * Shredder: scoff No. I want him to put him out of business. * Oroku Karai: Father- * Shredder: This Penguin, as they call him, has a stranglehold on arms-trafficking in that region. We take him out and only our Utrom weapons can fill that vacuum. * Oroku Karai: Are you certain this is the right course, father? Gotham is a volatile city. * Shredder: It's a calculated risk, daughter. * Oroku Karai: Considering that the Batman protects the city and has many of our order imprisoned there- * Shredder: chuckle * Oroku Karai: Something funny, father? * Shredder: I have it on good authority that Batman will not be an issue much longer. * Oroku Karai: What? But Ra's al Ghul decreed- * Shredder: Ra's al Ghul is behind bars! * Oroku Karai: Defying the decrees invites the scrutiny of the Standing Foot, father. Is this truly worth it? * Shredder: chuckle Ubu will not be against me. * Oroku Karai: How can you be so certain? With Ra's al Ghul imprisoned, Ubu has considerable power. * Shredder: Not anymore. He has named Talia al Ghul as the acting Demon's Head. * Oroku Karai: What? But- pause Surely Nyssa has something to say about this. * Shredder: Of course she does, but the Red Claw is imprisoned as well. Not much she can do about it. * Oroku Karai: Still... putting the Foot in direct opposition to Batman, Talia al Ghul's former bethrothed, seems likely to cause some tension. * Shredder: chuckle Not at all, daughter. This is actually Talia's plan. * Oroku Karai: What? * Shredder: I am not priv to the exact details at this time, but I am told she has contracted help to take the Batman out of commision for the next few months. With her former lover gravely injured, Talia will play the part of a lovelorn fool and offer to nurse him back to health. * Oroku Karai: What kind of game is Talia playing here? * Shredder: My sister knows what she is doing. Khuffash would be skeptical of her motivations, but with him clinging to life his proteges and allies will begrudginly accept her aid in fear of the alternative. Talia will barter addtional favors from them. Such as the reclamation of the Suit. * Oroku Karai: The Suit of Sorrows? I thought the traitor Azrael had that. * Shredder: No, not any longer. He gave it to a subordinate... a subordinate who was captured last month. * Oroku Karai: It sounds like Talia has weaved a complex plan. Why invite us to help? * Shredder: She needs us. * Oroku Karai: How so? * Shredder: Talia has no ambition to be the Demon's Head, not while her father still breathes. She wants him and the rest of our order extracted from Arkham. She wants her father returned to glory. * Oroku Karai: That... That is ambitious. * Shredder: Precisely and to ensure the assistance of the Stepping Foot, she has promised me her support in our takeover of Gotham's arms-trafficking. * Oroku Karai: I'm sorry, father... but I'm skeptical. I know she is your adopted sister, but I find her request of our aid suspicious. Certainly with her relationship with Ubu, she has enough manpower. * Shredder: Using us gives her plausible deniability, allowing her to maintain her newfound relationship with the Bat Clan and does not jeopardize her profitable control of LuthorCorp. * Oroku Karai: Still... sigh I'm surprised you're so eager to work with her. There must be more she's offering. * Shredder: That there is. chuckle You and Tatsu failed to bring me Dr. O'Neil. So imagine my surprise when my dear sister offered to give me another expert on mutation: Dr. Langstrom. chuckle I suspect he and Stockman will crack this damn code before next year. And once they do... Talia will have unknowingly given me the means to crush the al Ghul dynasty beneath my Foot. Trivia and Notes Edit * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 3. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 5. * Debut of Oroku Saki/Shredder and Old Hob. * Technodrome is a semi-spherical, tank-like mobile fortress first appearing in the 1987 TV series. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 4 Category:VOX Box Category:Oroku Saki/Appearances Category:Old Hob/Appearances Category:Jennika Smith/Appearances Category:Oroku Karai/Appearances Category:Foot Clan/Appearances Category:Technodrome/Appearances